Depression of the Heart
by JasMiaka
Summary: Darien gets with Serena then cheats on her. He gets her back and cheats on her again.But the second time he cheats Serena's words leaves him shocked. Rated for later chapters.Please R
1. When we meet

Hey fans. I've came up with a new story that I hope you'll love.  
  
DC: Don't own any characters.  
  
Summary: Darien gets with Serena then cheats on her. Gets with her again then cheats on her again, but when she leaves the second time her words make him discover something.  
  
Darien and his friends were at their favorite hang out trying to get lucky. The place was called Moonlight Densetsu. Darien and his friends Andrew, Greg, Ken, and Chad have spotted five lovely ladies.  
  
Serena was getting hits all night long. Sure she denied all of them to dance with her, but she was still getting hit on. Suddenly she felt someone grab her from behind. She turned around and there was Diamond. " Diamond, I've told you a million times. NO!" with that she turned and went to another spot. Once she found a spot she began dancing again. Serena saw that her friends were dancing with some cute guys and soon wished she had someone to dance with. All of a sudden, someone again pulled her close. Serena knew it wasn't Diamond because he was rough, but this was somewhat gentle.  
  
"May I have this dance?" The voice whispered in her ear. Serena trembled at his voice. Serena nodded and they started dancing the night away. When the song ended they headed to the bar.  
  
"So you got a name?" Serena asked.  
  
"Darien. You" he replied.  
  
"Serena." They smiled then went back to the dance floor to dance some more.  
  
After a few hours Serena decided to go home cause she was tired. Before she could go Darien grabbed her and asked her on a date. Serena smiled and gave him her seven digits and address.  
  
Two days later  
  
RING...RING.... Serena went to go get the phone.  
  
"Moshi.. Moshi Serena speaking." Serena said nicely.  
  
"Hi Serena it's Darien from the club." Darien said on the other line.  
  
"Yeah I was wondering if you'd like to go out on Saturday. Around 7:00"  
  
"Sure I'd love to." "Ok see you then. Bye" "Bye" Serena hanged up.  
  
Serena smiled and went to her bathroom to take a shower and think about what was going to happen on the date.  
  
Darien smiled and couldn't wait till the date. He started making reservations at The White Rabbit.  
  
Everything was set for the date now all he had to do was wait for Saturday.  
  
On Saturday....  
  
Serena woke up that morning and couldn't wait till that evening. She stepped in to the shower and began to shower.  
  
When she stepped out she got a weird feeling. The thing that worried her is that she couldn't tell if it was a good thing or a bad thing.  
  
Ok well what do you think? Please review and let me know. If you like it great and if you don't oh well. Please keep flames to a minimum. Well anyway there you have it. I'll continue if you want me too. Ok well hope you enjoyed it.  
  
Ja Ne JasMiaka 


	2. What's Going to Happen

**Chapter 2: What's Going to Happen**  
  
Hey fans. Sorry to keep you waiting for so long. I couldn't come up with ideas until now. Which reminds me. If you have an idea in mind please tell me and I might put it in the story. Well on with the story.  
  
DC: Don't own any characters.  
  
Last Time: Serena and Darien met in a nightclub. He asked her on a date. She said yes. On the day of the date she got a strange feeling something is going to happen, but isn't sure if it's good or bad.   
  
Serena stood in her dresser trying to pick out an outfit. There were cloths flying everywhere. ' What does this feeling mean?' Serena thought. " Ah-ha found it." exclaimed Serena. She had found her favorite outfit. It was a pink mini skirt with a white shirt that had sleeves that went a little below her shoulder. She also found the perfect shoes. They were white pumps that had the ties going all the way to a little past her ankle. (I know the shoe description is a little confusing, but there is a shoe like that.) She was ready now all she had to do was fix her hair.  
  
She looked at her clock and saw that it was only 4:55. ' Hmm I still have around two more hours' she thought. So she decided to start getting ready at 6:00. For now she went to go call the girls and tell them about everything that' happen in the last two days. (They were all busy for two days) The first person she called was of course Mina.  
  
Darien's place......  
  
Darien was just relaxing he had everything prepared. Now all ha has to do is wait for the time. He looked at the clock and it read 5:19. He still had plenty of time so he decided to read one of his books.  
  
A little later......  
  
Darien looked at the time again and saw that it was 6:20. So he decided to get ready and head out so he can get flowers and drive to her place. He took a shower and got dress then headed out.  
  
Back at Serena's......  
  
"Hey Sere are you done yet. It's already 6:50." Mina said. She had come over once Serena said she had a date. All of a sudden Serena came rushing out of the bathroom. "what it's already that late. Oh my gosh I'm not even done getting ready yet." Serena screamed. "Relax Sere. I was just kidding you still have 30 minuets left." Mina stated. "Oh well why didn't you tell me that." Serena asked crossing her arms. Mina then motioned her to come sit in front of her so she can do her hair.  
  
Mina started doing Serena's hair and decided to put it back in a have ponytail, but used a silver barrette and left two strands out on the sides of her face. When she was done they had 15 minuets left. Serena put on a little pick eye shadow and her dark pink lipstick. She was all set and soon enough the doorbell rang.  
  
Darien waited patiently outside. Then the door opened and there was Mina greeting him. "why hello Darien. How are you doing? Oh and how is Andrew?" Mina asked with a smile. Darien smiled back and answered. "Hi Mina. I'm doing fine and so is Andrew. "Well that's nice to hear. Serena will be out in a sec." Mina said when Serena came down the stairs. She met Darien at the door. "Hi Serena. You look beautiful." Darien said handing her the roses he brought. Serena took the roses and told Mina to put them in water then said, "Thank you. You look nice too." With that they left to go to the restaurant.  
  
At the restaurant...  
  
"Yes sir may I help you?" The waiter asked.  
  
"Yes table for two. The name under Chiba." Darien answered.  
  
"Yes right this way." The waiter replied.  
  
They followed him to the balcony where the moon shined at the most.  
  
"here are your menus and someone will come to take your order." With that the waiter left.  
  
"So what will you be having?" Darien asked Serena.  
  
"hmmm I don't know. What about you?" Serena asked looking at her menu  
  
"I'm just going to have to the special." Darien stated.  
  
"Oh well I guess I'll have that two." Serena said putting down her menu. Just then a waitress came and took their orders.  
  
They talked, laughed, and danced while they ate under the moon. Darien paid for their meal and they left to go for a walk in the park. Serena and Darien both thought they had a wonderful time at dinner.  
  
At the park they walked and talked until they came to the rose garden. They sat down at the bench. They had a clear view of the lake. Serena was enjoying her time until that feeling came again. She turned to her left side and saw nothing. She then turned to Darien and smiled, but then she saw somebody else. There was her ex boyfriend who still thinks she's his. Seyia. She knew this is going to be hell.  
  
well what do you think? Hope this one long enough!!! If you want give me suggestions. The next one is going to be longer ok.  
  
What will Darien think of Seyia? What will Seyia do to Darien? All will be answered in the next chapter. Later for now.  
  
JasMiaka


	3. Authors Note

Authors Note: I'm sorry I've haven't continued this story in so long, but I'm very very busy in school work. I'm currently though half way done with the next chapter so please continue reading my story. Again I apologize for being late on updating. This will be all for now cause I'm right now finishing the next chapter and writing a new story. So please wait for the next chapter and don't give up on me.

JasMiaka


	4. BLAME MY COMPUTER

****

I am very sorry to this but I cann't continue this story for a while.

because my computer deleted the 3 chapters I was just about to put up and I didn't save it. Because I'm too busy I'M VERY VERY SORRY! In christmas break hopefully I'll continue Please wait cause I promise I'll continue. 

Ok Well you can blame my computer for deleting the next 3 chapters that were really good just before I had the chance to save and post it.( crying)

Well don't worry I'll be back with longer and the next five chapters will be posted just for you fans. Well ok if I am able to post a chapter before christmas jump for joy cause that means my computers fixed


End file.
